


Canis Lupus Novis Metamorphosis

by HornedSerpentNine



Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria literally has no idea what she's doing in her life, I couldn't find Newt Scamander's son's name anywhere even though he does have a cannon son, Kate is a lifesaver, Multi, lots of just wandering around, we love a supportive mother (Omega Eleanor Greengrass), yes the Greengrass family understands French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSerpentNine/pseuds/HornedSerpentNine
Summary: Title Translation (Latin): Wolf Reverse TransformationAstoria never gets to go to her Fifth year at Hogwarts, instead, over the course of nine months, she travels with her mother to find a way to turn her back into a human
Relationships: Alpha Ginny Weasley/Omega Leilaki Clearwind of Greyback, Alpha Salamon Scamander/Epsilon Danielle Jones, Beta Newton Scamander/Alpha Porpentina Scamander, Hinted Alfā Hermione Mendonica/Beta Daphne Greengrass, OC Alpha Annie Mendonica/OC Omega Kate Duceau/OC Beta Claire Mendonica
Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580833
Kudos: 8





	Canis Lupus Novis Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor do I own any lore I found in the Wiki pages/Pottermore.  
> My wonderful Beta is Rencae!  
> Also, I use Google Translate  
> Also-Also, all comments and questions are welcome! I always reply!

Running is my new favorite thing in the world. I love the feel of the cold wind dragging through my fur and swinging my tail, my large paws pounding the ground, and inhaling all the wondrous scents. I throw my body forwards with each step, my new muscles flexing as I eat up the distance.

My eyes flick up when I sense a shadow above me, and my instincts surge to the surface. Without skipping a stride, I tense my hindlegs, and launch myself up into the air, jaws open. I snap shut, but there’s nothing there, and the magical frisbee slams into my eyes.

* * *

Pain darts to my mind, and I can’t help the loud yelp as I land with an undignified _thud_. Whining, I stay still, slinging a foreleg over my eyes to rub the blackspots out of them as embarrassment heats up my fur. I hear my sister approach me, but I ignore her, and flop onto my other side.

“Don’t be such a baby, Astoria,” Daphne sighs, and she picks up the dog toy.

#Easy for you to say! You didn’t get hit in the eyes!# I bark, and I hear her sigh again. A hint of annoyance, pity, and frustration waft off of her, and she sits down next to my head.

“If you drool on my uniform, I’ll shave you,” she mutters, and immediately my embarrassment switches for excitement, and I quickly wriggle so that my head is laying on her lap. I stare up at her and give her a wolfy grin, to which she only raises a stern eyebrow.

“I mean it Astoria,” she warns, but I can smell that she’s relaxed.

#I did good right? I mean, _well_ , I did well right? I know you can’t understand me but I like talking to you,# I bark, and her eyebrows furrow. More frustration emits from her, and I nose her sleeve, but she moves her arm.

“I wish I could understand you,” she sighs, gently stroking my head, and I sigh as well. My sister has been sighing too much as of late, and I don’t know how to make her feel better. I know that she misses Mio deeply, and so do I. Everything seems better when our Alfā is with us.

Now, Daphne will be going to Hogwarts without me this year, spending everyday with Mio, and a wave of sadness fills me. My tail stops wagging, and it lays limply on the grass. I never thought I’d miss school, but the prospect of spending eight months stuck here sends chills up my spine.

“I swear to you Astoria, I’ll find someway to break your curse,” Daphne whispers, and I press my head against her warm body.

#I know Daph,# I woof, and in the distance, I hear the front door of our home open.

“Daphne! Astoria! It’s time to go!”

I hear Mum call, and I lift my head to give a short, loud howl to let her know I heard her.

“Is that Mum?” Daphne asks, and I nod. She sighs again, and I get to my paws to allow my sister to stand.

#Wanna get on? It’ll be faster,# I bark, hunkering down so she can get on my back. Daphne eyes my posture suspiciously, and she leans down to grab the magical frisbee.

“Do you . . . Want me to ride you?”

#Well duh, why would I be crouching like this?# I bark back sarcastically, and Daphne narrows her eyes. However, she gingerly clambers on, and her light weight settles on me.

“If you were sassing me, I’ll swat you,” she threatens, and I roll my eyes.

#Hold on,# I drawl, and I take off at a sprint, laughing as Daphne’s terrified shriek swirls away into the wind.

* * *

It only takes us five minutes before I spot our Chateau. Slowing to a fast trot Daphne releases her death grip on the fur of my ruff, and smacks my ear. I jump in surprise, shaking away the soft stinging feeling.

“You got some nerve—” Daphne starts to growl, but Mum spots us.

“Girls! Did you have fun playing together?”

I nod happily, and I hear Daphne let out a deep breath.

“Yes Mother, although Astoria has still yet to learn how to catch a frisbee,” my sister drawls, and I shake myself roughly, causing her to shriek as she falls off.

“Astoria!” Daphne growls, but I prance away from her, sticking my tongue at her.

#That’s for snitching on me! Mum didn’t have to know about that!# I bark, and Mum gives us a patient smile.

“Why don’t you two go help YakYak finish packing?” She asks gently, and instantly both Daphne and I grow somber.

“Alright,” Daphne says slowly, and we walk past Mum and further into the house. On the way to Daphne’s room there’s silence, as nervousness and awkwardness pours off my sister in waves. When we enter her room, I jump on her bed, and she doesn’t comment on it. Her bonded House-Elf YakYak perks up when she sees her Mistress, but her ears droop when the Elf senses the tension in the air.

I close my eyes, imagining a perfect world where I’m not cursed, and I get to go to Hogwarts. I imagine that I’d still needle Daphne about her massive crush on Mio, and then imagine the wedding for them. Of course, I know now that that dream isn’t realistic, since Mio seems to like older girls.

Although she and Daphne did get together when she was rutting . . . I shake that train of thought out of my mind. As much as I love both of them, I don’t want to picture them in the throes of sex. I gag, sticking out my tongue at the thought of my sister moaning.

“—you okay?” Daphne asks, and I nod quickly. I realize that I’ve been drowning her out for the past minute.

#I’m so glad you can’t understand me, because I would die if you knew I just thought of you and Mio getting it on,# I bark, and Daphne tilts her head.

“Okay? Anyhow, I think that I actually have a chance of asking Hermione out this year,” Daphne rambles, and I perk up. Was she going to actively pursue Mio instead of scent claiming her like she did in her Third year?

“We’re both Sixth years, which is a perfectly acceptable age to start courting seriously, and socially others will respect it more as legitimate,” Daphne continues, and I thump my tail on her bed in approval.

#That’s great sis, but Mio’s an Alfā, she’s not going to bow to just anyone, Merlin’s beard, she’s even got the reputation of a picky fuck Alpha,# I bark, and Daphne groans.

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’m really going to try. As far as what Tracey has told me, the most possible threats are other blonds.”

Daphne paces, and YakYak quietly finishes packing, popping away when she gives me a bow.

#Like Luna?# I woof, and Daphne shrugs.

“At first I thought of Luna, but something about her doesn’t give me the vibe that she’d let Hermione touch her that way,” Daphne answers, and I sigh. Honestly, I don’t see Mio picking one mate, although if she did, I think it wouldn’t be my sister—but Alpha Fleur Delacour.

“Daphne? Are you ready to go?!” Dad calls up, and I jump off the bed. Daphne gives me a conflicted look, but she picks up her trunk and we walk downstairs to the living room. Dad and Mum are already there, and we all share an awkward silence.

#Come on Daph, you can’t execute your plans of seduction unless you go to Hogwarts,# I bark, nudging Daphne to Dad with my head. Instantly, she whirls around and wraps a tight hug around my neck.

“I’ll find a way,” she murmurs, and I pull her close with a paw.

#I know,# I repeat, and then Dad’s taking Daphne’s hand and they Side-Apparate out of my life.

* * *

I pace myself to discover everything I can about the grounds of our property the first month of the first term. I take my time walking through the forest, sniffing every tree and trying to simply listen to the life around me. Watching other animal life isn’t easy as a giant Timber Wolf, but I try, stalking a few deer, following squirrels racing through the branches, and even waiting for a line of ants to march across my path.

I spend hours rolling in the open grassy meadows, watching the clouds pass by with my new eyes. I doze in the sun, feeling the calming breeze tussle through my fur. I even find a small creek to drink from and watch tiny minnows darting about their business. I even had the opportunity to watch a mother frog give birth to her hundreds of babies.

The forest and grasslands are never silent, and I’m continuously amazed by all the chatter and gossip that spreads through the different animals on a day-to-day business. Some animals are easier to understand than others, mostly creatures that aren’t mammals, reptiles, or birds. I once strayed too close to a weasel den, and the mother chased me away while screaming curses the whole time.

The second month is harder, as I’ve already explored the property enough times to have memorized everywhere by scent alone. I know which animals live where, and how to find the best berries and creeks to drink from. Boredom starts to fill my long days, and I spend more and more nights outside under the stars.

I distance myself from my parents, who I know are worried about me, but it’s hard to be in the house when Daphne isn’t there. Everything is built for humans, and with my new body, I’m severely limited in my own home. The only reason I even visit every day without fail is to check the mail.

There’s a stack of a couple of letters from my friends asking where I was, but those stopped around the end of the first month, but there’s none from Daphne. I know she’s probably busy trying to wrangle Mio, but I wish that she would send me a letter to at least tell me.

Today, I’ve decided to take a walk around Bent Creek—I named it such because it looks like a sharp angle—and I emerge from my little shelter. I remember reading somewhere that under the roots of trees make good shelters, so I had sniffed out a dying tree, and dug under the roots. Let me tell you, that occupied me a solid week at least, and I had to clean off in a pond nearby constantly.

Stretching, a trio of birds flit overhead.

*—stream of owls! I don’t like it!*

*Me too!*

*Stupid owls, thinking they’re superior!*

*Workers for magical humans they are!*

*I worry for my nest!*

*Me too!*

Their shrill voices tinkle against the leaves and then dissipate, leaving me to my own thoughts. I know Mum has been working on something for me, but I don’t know what. Honestly, I feel like my family is giving me false hope. Only Mio knows the intricacy of the Maledictus blood curse, and even she couldn’t cure me fully.

I start walking, letting my senses and mental map guide me as I let my thoughts drift, thinking of better times. Suddenly, the forest around me quiets, and a Barn Owl swoops low in front of me. Startled, I jerk to a stop, just watching it circle lazily above my head and land on a nearby branch.

*Your witch wants you to come home this instant,* the owl hoots, and I gape up at it.

#What? Why?#

The owl rolls his eyes, and takes to the air.

*Thick skulled dog, did you not hear what I just said? Your witch wants you home, now,* the owl scoffs, and takes off into the sky. I blink, then turn around and start trotting towards my house. My curiosity burns, and I pick up the pace, going faster and faster until I’m sprinting through the forest, weaving through the trees and leaping over roots.

The tree line rushes at me, and then I’m pelting over the wide, open field surrounding the Greengrass Chateau. I see Mum waiting in the doorway of the front door with an excited expression. Slowing down, I amble to a stop in front of her, my flanks heaving from my burst of speed.

“I found a solid lead—this!” Mum says, holding up a few old, worn pieces of parchment. I squint at it, trying to make heads or tails of the odd font and beyond confusing format. Mum shakes the parchments exuberantly.

“It’s a flyer for the Circus Arcanus—”

She shows me the largest one, and then she taps the portion of it labeled “Snake Girl”.

“I didn’t know if this one hinted about Nagas or just a scam, until I found this one,”

This one is in French, and near the bottom of the lime-green parchment in bright red is the word “MALEDICTUS”. I gasp, and Mum nods.

“That leads us . . . To the last one,” Mum murmurs, and she shows me it. The flyer is likewise French, however, this one solely is about the Maledictus. Translating the French in my head, I read it.

**For the first time in France! For only two weeks!**

**See with your own eyes . . . The incredible MALEDICTUS!**

**Unforgettable!**

**Coming from the depths of the Indonesian jungle!**

**Open every night for adults and children!**

**The biggest circus even of the century!**

**At the intersection of Boulevard Volatire and Rue Richer, Paris**

My eyes flick down to the picture of an Asian woman wearing a blue dress, her snake form coiled around her tightly.

#Paris,# I woof softly, and Mum lowers the flyers to wrap her arms around my head.

“The last place the Circus was held in the Place Cachée, [Hidden Place,]” Mum says, and she draws away from me, holding my head gently, she looks me in the eyes.

“We’re going to Paris.”

* * *

“Just a little further,” Mum reassures me, laying her hand on my head.

#I fucking hate this _Concealment Charm,_ # I growl, and Mum cuffs my ear. We’re walking through the Muggle part of France to the entrance to the **Place Cachée** [Hidden Place], and in order to do so, I have to look normal. A Muggle couple passes us and coos over me, and Mum gives them a polite smile.

I resist snarling at them, since apparently as a German Shepard I’m supposed to have standards or good training or some shit. I shake myself, loathing the feel of the loose leather collar around my neck, but appearances must be kept. Fortunately, we make it through the barrier, and Mum quickly unclasps the collar and leash.

I bark happily, twirling in place as Mum gives me an amused smile.

“Keep close to me alright? Don’t go wandering off,” she warns, but I don’t really pay attention to her. I’m finally free from the house, and I want to explore!

#Nope! I want to visit the candy shop! I know there’s got to be one here!# I bark.

“Astoria, you get back here right now or so help me I will collar you again.”

I flinch at Mum’s sharp tone, and I slink back to her side.

#Sorry Mum,# I mutter, and she sighs.

“Let’s go,” she says, and off we go.

* * *

We arrive at the location where the Circus Arcanus was last held, and Mum starts asking the nearby stores about it. Most of them have fond memories of the Circus, but none of them have concrete information about the Snake Girl exhibit. Yawning, I glance at Mum out of the corner of my eye; she’s in a deep conversation with an Alpha woman who’s subtly flirting with her.

Using that to my advantage, I slink out of the store to see if I can find some answers myself. I get a lot of looks from passing witches and wizards, when I pause by a news station. The papers are all in French of course, but that doesn’t hinder me. Looking at one, I see an old clip about Mio as the I.W.O.R. Champion. Her picture looks down at me with a wide smile, and I smile back.

“ **Looking for some news, eh? Here you go, take this back to your master,** ” the shopkeeper says, rolling up a paper and offering it to me. Bewildered, I grab it gently in my jaws, and trot away from the station. Surprisingly, the paper’s presence makes everyone around me notice me less, as they probably think I’m someone’s Familiar.

Eventually, I find myself back at the entrance of the **Place Cachée** [Hidden Place]. Looking around, a bright, new shop catches my attention. Walking up to it, I look through the main window, seeing that it’s a herbalist shop of sorts. It’s name is **L’Étreinte du Jumeau** [The Twin’s Embrace].

Curious, I amble to the door, waiting for someone to enter or exit. A group of women open the door for me, and I slip in. Instantly, all the scents of herbs and potions swell over me, and it brings nostalgic memories of the forest back home. Walking around, I catch a glance of the woman behind the desk, and I nearly drop the newspaper in shock.

She was one of the I.W.O.R. Contestants from Beauxbatons, Kathy or Kate or something, but I remember seeing her with Mio’s twin cousins.

“ **—yes, will that be all? Okay, here’s your change and thank you for shopping at The Twin’s Embrace!** ” She says to the leaving customer. I stare at her more, and she must have sensed it, for she looks directly at me. The instant we lock eyes, I realize two things; she’s a Veela, and she knows I’m not a real dog.

* * *

Neither of us move a centimeter, each daring the other to make a move first.

»Who are you?«

I jump when I hear those words in my mind, and I growl warningly. The Veela Omega narrows her eyes, and I can smell her wariness.

#Alpha Astoria Greengrass, although I don’t know why I bother speaking to you since you won’t be able to understand me,# I bark around the paper. Kate’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes go wide.

»Greengrass? What are you doing here?«

My jaw drops as I realize what’s happening. The soggy newspaper falls to the ground unnoticed as it dawns on me that she heard me.

#You understand me?#

Kate furrows her brow, and then she glances around the curtain leading to the back of the store.

»Why wouldn’t I?« she says, and I hurry forwards.

#Cause ever since I was cursed only Hermione could speak with me!# I bark, excitement building in me at the prospect of actually having a conversation with someone.

»Cursed?!« Kate exclaims, and I nod seriously.

#Blood cursed,# I woof, and Kate’s eyes go soft.

»You poor thing, here, follow me, we ought to have something that can help,« she says, and she walks through the back. Trotting after her, I make sure to not bump into any of the many shelves of herbs and bottles.

»Claire! Can you take the desk for a second? I’m helping a customer!« Kate calls further into the shop, and I remember that name.

»Sure honey!« Hermione’s cousin replies, and Kate leads me to a certain shelf.

»Do you happen to know how the curse came about?« Kate asks, and I sit back on my haunches.

#I was born with it,# I bark, and she pauses, then looks down at me.

»Born?«

#I’m a Maledictus,# I bark, and pity flashes across her face.

»Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know . . .« she trails off, biting her lip in contemplation. I know she’s trying to figure out how to tell me that she doesn’t have a cure.

#It’s fine, my final body isn’t actually a dog, it’s just easier to get around like this, you know?#

She nods, and she crouches in front of me, making us now eye level with each other.

»May I ask what your final form is?«

#Sure. I’m a giant Timber Wolf, although, that reminds me, do you know the Circus Arcanus?#

Kate blinks at the sudden and random change in conversation, but she thinks for a bit.

»I believe I do . . . I think we covered it in Magical History . . . I think they came to Paris a few times,« she muses, and I nod, hope filling me.

#What did you guys learn?#

Kate just shrugs, rubbing her head a little.

»Mostly about the magical creatures that were held in poor conditions—« she cuts herself off, realizing what I’m trying to ask.

»There was something about Maledictus; the ringmaster was a horrid man, and he held a special hatred for the Maledictus, or so people claim,« Kate says in a rush.

I lean forwards, ears pricked as I listen intently, forcing myself to remember everything.

»One night, after the ringmaster forced the Maledictus to shift against her will, she attacked him, and then fled when a flock of Firedrakes caused a Zouwu to run rapid.«

#What happened to her?# I ask in a hushed woof.

»No one really knows exactly, but you know about the Ghost of New York?«

I shake my head.

»Basically, many people believed that the Ghost—who was an Obsurial—was part of a prophecy by the seer, Alpha Tycho Dodonus, during the time of Grindelwald’s reign of terror. So anyway, when the hunt for the Ghost was in full swing, the Maledictus was spotted with him,« Kate says, and I gasp.

#Did he capture her?#

»I don’t think so, because later she was spotted in the company of Beta Newt Scamander and some others,« Kate says, and I smile. Finally, a solid lead.

#That’s great! Come on, you have to tell my Mum all of this!# I bark, leaping to my feet and grabbing onto her sleeve and dragging her with me.

»Woah, slow down, you’re going to rip my shirt!« Kate squeaks as I pull her through the shop. We pass by a startled looking Claire, and Kate waves at her as we rush by.

“ **Bye honey see you later I have to go talk with her Mum!** ” She yells as I push her out of the door.

* * *

By the time we make it back to the store where my Mum was, the reunion isn’t pretty. Mum goes from weeping her eyes out in the shopkeeper’s arms to screaming at me how irresponsible I was and how scared I made her. The whole store stops to watch the scene play out.

#Sorry Mum, really, I am,# I whimper, flattening my ears and curling my tail to my belly.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, or so help me I’ll kennel you!” She wails, and then she wraps me in a tight hug. The shopkeeper

“Er, pardon **moi** [me], Mrz. Greegrazz?” Kate says awkwardly, and Mum looks up from my fur to the Veela Omega.

“Yes, I am she, may I ask who are you?”

“Your daughter and I ’ave zomezing to tell you.”

* * *

Mum and Kate talk for a long time back in the **L’Étreinte du Jumeau** [The Twin’s Embrace], and this time with Beta Claire Mendonica and her Alpha twin, Annie. The three Veela manage to calm Mum down with by manipulating some weird dust from their skin. It was a little unsettling to see what Kate quietly tells me is their Thrall soothing Mum, but it worked.

Once she was settled, Kate proceeded to tell Mum exactly what she told me, and Annie perks up.

“If you’re going to find Scamander, your best shot is to find his son, Alpha Salamon Scamander,” the Veela Alpha says.

#But where’s he?# I ask, and Claire answers me.

“You’re in luck, since he’s actually here in the **Place Cachée** [Hidden Place] with his Muggle wife.”

“That’s wonderful, now, do you ladies mind if you could point us in the right direction?” Mum asks as she stands, and the three Veela stand as well.

“Not at all Mrs. Greengrass, I just saw him pass by a half an hour ago to the right of the store,” Annie says.

“I zink he’z headed towardz ze local fountain,” Kate adds, and Mum nods.

“Thank you, you have no idea how grateful we are. If you ever need anything, just let me know,” Mum says in farewell, and then we’re off to find Scamander’s son.

* * *

#Mum! I think I see them!# I bark, pointing with my nose to a couple standing in front of a small fountain. The woman keeps looking around with an amazed look on her face, and the man smiles at her. I bound up to them, and the wife lets out a little gasp.

#Hey! Are you a Muggle?# I bark, sniffing her clothes.

“Oh Sal, who do you think her owner is?” The woman says with an American accent, reaching down to let me sniff her hand, and I look up at Salamon. I stare at him hard, letting him know I’m not just some regular dog, and he gets it.

“Danielle, honey, I think this might be someone’s Familiar,” the Alpha man says to his wife.

“Do you need help?” He asks me, crouching down.

#Very much so, but you need to talk with Mum,# I bark, looking back to see her quickly approaching. Salamon stands, watching her approach with a curious expression.

“Hello, is this your dog?” He asks, and Mum gives a strained smile.

“In a fashion, but first, are you Alpha Salamon Scamander?”

He smiles, and nods.

“Indeed I am, how can I help you?”

I paw at his trousers, and he looks down at me.

“I need your assistance to turn my daughter back into a human girl.”

“Oh my,” Epsilon Danielle Scamander gasps, and I give her a smile. Salamon looks down at me thoughtfully.

“What’s her affliction? What makes you think I can help?” He asks, and Mum takes a deep breath.

“She’s a Maledictus.”

Salamon’s eyes dart back to Mum intently, and then he focuses on me. My ear twitches under his gaze.

“Just like Nagini,” he murmurs, and instantly I can smell his determination to help us.

“You need my Father, don’t you?”

#Yup,# I bark, and he smiles a little.

“You’re in luck, he and Mum are currently searching for Werewolves in the Pyrenees Mountains,” Salamon says, and he starts to lead Mum down the path. Danielle lays her hand on Mum’s arm, softly murmuring comforting things, and as I follow them, I look up and I see Luna standing on the other side of the fountain. I gape at her, and she smiles brightly at me.

#Luna? What . . . How . . . Aren’t you supposed to be at Hogwarts?# I bark, taking a step towards her. She just shrugs.

“It was good to see you Astoria, tell Daphne I said hello,” she says in her dreamy voice of hers. I tilt my head at her, and I wonder if she’s actually mad.

#Okay?#

“Well, I have to go, I have to take care of the future generation,” she says spritely, and then she Disapparates away.

* * *

Hiking into the wilderness is actually very refreshing for me, since I can roam around in my giant Timber Wolf body. When Mum lifted the _Concealment Charm_ , both Scamanders were in shock, although Salamon got over it faster than Danielle. The couple fortunately always have camping supplies on them at all times, so we were all set to start off.

I always would take point, since Salamon gave me one of his father’s scarves to track him with. I sometimes forget what we’re really searching for, since I get distracted by the beautiful landscape around me. There are times that I lope kilometers ahead, running just to run and explore the new terrain.

The days pass by like that in the wilderness, and I start heading out further and further alone. It reminds me of the two months I spent out in the forest near my house, and it occurs to me that I’m more comfortable out here than in society. I realize this as I’m sprinting alongside a short rock ridge, and I look back to see my Mum, Salamon, and Danielle are black specs in the distance.

I slow down, prancing close to the edge of the ridge, and I entertain the thought of living as a giant Timber Wolf forever. Very faintly, I hear Mum calling for me. Throwing back my head, I let out a howl to let her know I hear her. The forest goes silent for a few minutes after my howl, and something about it makes my hackles rise.

Sniffing the air, I can’t smell anything suspicious, but I decide to lope back to Mum. Keeping a wary eye out, I remember that Newt is searching for Werewolves, and I can’t help but feel that the Werewolves are already here.

* * *

That night, I sleep fitfully in front of Mum’s tent. My skin prickles, and I swear I feel eyes watching me. Finally, I can’t stand it anymore, and I get up. Circling the small campsite, I make sure to impress my scent into the ground to ward off any creatures who may pass, and then I start walking through the forest.

I don’t know what I’m looking for; maybe the Werewolves, or maybe to just find the thing that’s watching me. Keeping my nose close to the ground, I trek for kilometers, searching mindlessly. Suddenly, I a bird startles out from a bush, making me jump. Looking around, I force my breaths to even out and calm my beating heart.

Letting out a breath, something floats down from the sky. I watch it slowly, narrowing my eyes as I realize it’s a tuft of fur. When it lands on the ground, I take careful sniffs of it, memorizing the faint scent of sweet moss . . . And even fainter, there’s a hint of . . . Ginny’ scent?

I push my nose against the tuft of fur, close my eyes, and inhale deeply. I focus past what must be a Werewolf’s scent, and sure enough, there’s a minute trace of Ginny’s scent. Instantly, I’m on the move, tracking the Werewolf. It’s trail is hardly anywhere, but I forage on, for Ginny’s life may be at risk. I have no idea why she’d have any contact with a Werewolf, and I struggle to remember why the scent seems like something I’ve smelled before.

It occurs to me that Hogwarts must have ended, since I’ve lost track of time out here in the wild, and I think of Daphne. I wonder what she’s doing, and what she’s feeling, living alone with only Dad back home. The wind changes around me, and that’s when I smell them.

Werewolves.

* * *

I stiffen, and peel back my lips, showing my teeth in warning. Widening my stance, I growl deep in my chest, and three Werewolves emerge from the shadows, circling me. They’re all huge, much bigger than me with their different bodies. The forest is dead silent, and it seems to hold its breath, waiting in anticipation.

Suddenly, another Werewolf arrives, this one much bigger than the other three Werewolves.

#Alfā,# the three Werewolves growl respectfully, lowering themselves before the pack leader. I pin my ears back, forcing my muscles to stay still as the Alfā Werewolf stares at me with amber-yellow eyes.

#Who are you?# She barks.

#Right back at you,# I snap back, and she growls. She sniffs the air, scenting me, and scowls.

#You smell like humans,# she barks accusingly, and I growl at her. I sniff her, and I recognize Ginny’s scent.

#Where’s Ginny?#

Instantly, the Alfā takes a warning step forwards, and she bares her teeth.

#How do you know that name?#

While the Alfā Werewolf may have the advantage of height, I have my Greengrass stubbornness.

#She’s my packmate, now where are you holding her?!# I demand, taking a step towards the Alfā. The other Werewolves growl, and I’m reminded that I’m heavily outnumbered. The Alfā Werewolf grimaces, and she glares at me.

#You say she’s your packmate, but she’s never spoken about you.#

#Like it or not, Werewolf, Ginny’s part of my pack, and I want to see her now,# I bark demandingly, and the Alfā growls at the tone. After a few seconds, she turns on her heel and lopes away. The other three Werewolves take after her, giving me snide glares. I keep my guard up, waiting for an ambush.

#Hurry up fleabag!#

I scowl at the howl, but I race after the Werewolves.

* * *

I have to push myself to catch up with the slowest Werewolf, and he even starts to speed up when he sees me. By the time we reach wherever the Alfā is going, my tongue is lolling out of my mouth and I’m heaving for air. The Alfā Werewolf sneers down at me, but I can see she’s impressed that I even managed to keep up with them.

#If you try any funny business, I’ll kill you,# she growls, and I snap my teeth back at her, but we both can hear it’s a weak threat. I’m too out of shape compared to the Werewolves. The Alfā then escorts me into a massive campsite filled with Werewolves of all ages. I wearily look around, and most of the Werewolves look up from whatever they’re doing to stare at me.

A few pups race around me and the Alfā, and she even snaps playfully at one pup’s tail as she races by.

#Lei! You have a visitor,# the Alfā calls out to a Werewolf dozing on her side with her back to us. The Werewolf, Lei, twists her head to look at us, confusion on her face.

#Who’s that?# She barks, and then I see Ginny sit up.

#Ginny!# I exclaim, surging forwards, but the Alfā jumps me, her large jaws wrapping around the scruff of my neck as a loud snarl shakes the air. Ginny startles for a second, and she narrows her eyes at me.

“Merlin’s saggy balls! _Astoria?!_ ” She cries, climbing over a disgruntled Lei and running towards me.

“Let her up Tarow! I know her!” The Alpha yells, and before I can warn her away, Ginny shoves the Alfā’s head away—and the Alfā lets go. I’m too stunned that Ginny _shoved_ a Werewolf with her bare hands without any fear to realize that she’s hugging me.

“Oh my Merlin! I can’t believe you’re here! Is Daphne?! I didn’t know you’d be so pretty, not that you weren’t but Merlin Hogwarts wasn’t the same without you and Hermione! Merlin, I’m so happy you’re okay!” Ginny rambles into my neck, and I hear a furious snarl behind her.

Leaping to my feet, I shield Ginny from the now spitting angry Lei.

#Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?!# She howls, and the campsite gets quite. I can smell Ginny’s sudden fear, and I snarl at the enraged Werewolf.

#She’s my packmate! Now who the bloody hell are you?!# I howl back, and I can see Tarow the Alfā prowling around me. Lei roars, crouching, ready to launch herself, and I tense up, ready to defend Ginny. However, once more, Ginny pushes me aside and steps in front of me.

“Omega Leilaki Clearwind of Greyback, you stop snarling at my friend this instant!” Ginny shouts, and the effect is instantaneous. Leilaki drops to all fours in a low crouch, dips her head submissively, tucks her tail in, and whimpers pitifully as her ears flop to the sides of her head.

“Sorry,” she whines in a deep voice, and Ginny immediately rushes over to hug Leilaki.

“I forgive you, but no going all murderous with my friends, alright?” Ginny says, and the Werewolf nods, pressing her head against Ginny’s front.

#Am I missing something here?# I ask Tarow, and the Alfā Werewolf snorts.

#Use your nose, shortie,# she woofs before wandering off to speak with some other Werewolves. Left to my own devices, I slowly edge towards Ginny and Leilaki, the Omega Werewolf tensing when she sees me approach.

“Lei,” Ginny warns, and the Werewolf huffs.

#I still don’t like you,# she woofs, and I stick my tongue out at her. Settling down next to Ginny, the Alpha lays a hand on my back.

“I suppose I should explain why I’m here with Lei,” she says, and I shrug.

#It’s your call,# I bark, and Ginny tells me.

* * *

After the shit show end of the Hogwarts school year (Ginny skipped some major details, but essentially Death Eaters attacked and a Hermione look-a-like killed Dumbledore), Ginny didn’t return home to the Burrow, but left with Leilaki. They had really hit it off in the H.G. (which explains why I remembered her scent, although it was slightly different in her human form), and hadn’t looked back.

So Ginny has been traveling with the pack for a month, and she’s only returning to Britain to go to Bill’s wedding to Fleur. I didn’t see that coming, and I was genuinely surprised.

“None of us expected it; we knew they were coworkers, but everyone but Mum and Dad assumed that Delacour was very gay,” Ginny says, and she strokes Leilaki’s head.

“So, why are you here?”

#Uh, I’m looking for Beta Newt Scamander,# I bark, and Leilaki translates.

“Why?”

#He knows a Maledictus who could shape shift between forms,# I bark, and Leilaki stares at me in surprise.

#You’re a Maledictus?#

#Yeah, you got a problem with that?# I snap at her, but she shakes her head.

#No, I’m actually surprised. Honestly, you should have already lost yourself to your wolf mind, but since you haven’t . . .# the Werewolf trails off, and I thump my tail in annoyance.

#So what?# I huff.

“Um, guys, the human doesn’t understand wolf,” Ginny drawls, and Leilaki licks the Alpha’s hand in apology.

“I think your packmate may have the ability to shift back into a human form,” Leilaki says slowly.

* * *

My jaw drops, and Ginny looks between us, brimming with energy.

“Then let’s try it!” She jumps to her feet, and Leilaki follows her like a lost puppy. I stand shakily, following Ginny as she pulls Tarow aside.

“Can you teach Astoria how to shift?!”

The Alfā Werewolf does the wolf equivalent of an eyebrow raise, and she looks at me.

“It’s possible, but I make no promises,” the Werewolf says cautiously.

“Oh—you know the couple you said were trying to follow us? Can you locate them? I think it’s Newt Scamander, and Astoria needs to speak with him,” Ginny adds, and Tarow rubs her eyes.

“You ask a lot of me,” she sighs, and Ginny shrugs.

“So? I’ll turn seventeen this summer, you can change me then.”

#Wait, what? Change? You want to become a Werewolf?# I bark, a little shocked. Leilaki whirls on me, baring her teeth silently.

#My Mate has chosen her decision, and if you’re going to criticize it I suggest you leave!#

#Mate?!# I exclaim, and Leilaki growls at me.

“Behave you two!” Ginny says over her shoulder, and we back off each other. Personally, I think Ginny’s choice is so Ginny-like, but at the same time I worry about what everyone else is going to think of her. Moderately functioning Werewolves are second-class citizens in the Wizarding world, and these Werewolves are so feral they shun society.

“I’ll send out a few wolves to herd the annoying Scamanders, but you’re going to owe me a favor, Maledictus Astoria,” Tarow growls, and I nod in acceptance.

#I can do that,#

#Good. Now come with me, dawn’s approaching,# and with that the Alfā Werewolf turns and starts trotting away. I glance at Ginny, saying goodbye with my eyes, and then I lope after Tarow.

* * *

By the time we lope back to my campsite, the sky is just barely starting to lighten up. Tarow stops a ways from the tents, and she gives me a stern look.

#I trust you’ll keep your jaws shut about us when the Scamanders come,# she warns, and I roll my eyes.

#I know, besides, it’s not like they could understand me anyway,# I bark, and something in her gaze shifts.

#If you’re still up for those lessons, I’m obligated to honor my sister’s Mate’s request,# Tarow drawls, and then she’s gone. I take a breath, and amble towards Mum’s tent, checking my scent marker. A few deer passed through, but no creature crossed my line. Yawning, I settle down in front of Mum’s tent, curl up, and I try to get a quick power nap in before everyone else wakes.

Fortunately, Mum lets me sleepin, and then the three humans are ready to continue their search. For me, I know the Werewolves are going to make Newt come to us, so I take it easy and stay close to Mum.

“Did you not get a good night’s rest?” Mum asks me after I yawn for the fourth time in a row.

#No, I stayed up all night talking with my new ‘friends’,# I yawn, and Mum sighs.

“Why don’t we take a break here,” Mum calls out to Salamon and Danielle.

“Of course, this spring is quite nice,” Danielle says, and we all sit down next to the spring in companionable silence. Suddenly, I hear distant howls, and by the startled looks of the others, so do they.

“Sal,” Danielle murmurs worriedly, and the Alpha man stands with his wand in his hand.

“We should be okay, those wolves are probably hunting deer or some other game,” he says, and Mum looks comprehensive.

“Didn’t you say that your father was searching for Werewolves?” She asks warily, standing up. Salamon looks grim.

“That I did,”

“What are we going to do against Werewolves, Sal?” Danielle starts to panic, and I stand up. Throwing back my head, I let out a loud howl.

#Over here! This way!#

“Astoria!” Mum shouts, but the Werewolves already heard me.

#They’re your problem now!# A Werewolf howls back, and not a second later, Beta Newt Scamander and Alpha Porpentina Scamander crash through the trees in front of us.

“Dad!” Salamon exclaims.

* * *

Newt Scamander is actually quite an easygoing fellow, and for a Beta who just was chased by a group of Werewolves, he’s quite happy.

“It was a new experience, I’ll give you that, but I suppose I shall have to try another time,” he says, and his wife rolls her eyes.

“Newt, I don’t think the Werewolves want to speak to you.”

“Well, I can always hope, Tina.”

“Anyway, Dad, can you help out my friends here,” Salamon starts, and Newt looks over to me.

“Ah yes, I see, you’re a Maledictus.”

“How did you know?” Mum asks, and I sit up while Newt looks me over.

“It’s always the eyes, Maledictus have different eyes . . . Although I suppose they lose that quality when they succumb to their inner creature. How long have you been a Timber Wolf?”

I blink at his long spiel, and Mum answers for him.

“Nine months! That’s incredible—do you mind if I inspect her?”

Mum gives me a questioning glance, and I nod, standing up. Newt walks around me, casting diagnostic spells and all the while muttering under his breath to himself.

“Do remember Newt, that she still has a human mind,” Tina says.

“Of course I remember, in fact, there are some magical creatures that are even smarter than humans,” he replies, and then after pacing for a while, he looks up at me.

“I’ve never seen a case like yours; it’s like your blood curse has mutated, and instead of having it spread out equally, it’s thinner with ‘holes’ if you will,” he explains.

“So, what does that mean for my daughter?” Mum asks.

“It means, Mrs. Greengrass, that theoretically, Astoria here can force herself to change her current body through the ‘holes’ to her human body,”

“So it’s like, um, what do you call it Sal? Animalmagus?” Danielle says, and Tina smiles at her.

“Not quite like Animagus, for Animagi shift seamlessly from their human form to their soul animal. Astoria’s shifting will be similar to Wolfsbane Werewolves, where the bones shift and pop when shifting and it hurts quite a lot.

“When Nagini, a snake Maledictus, shifted, it was gruesome, inhuman, and I believe beyond painful, as all her bones broke and organs broke down in order for her snake body to be rebuilt,” Newt says succinctly, and Mum blanches.

“What Newt means to say, is that there is pain when shifting,” Tina says tactfully.

#Well, I guess I’m going to have to take up Tarow’s lessons,# I woof to myself.

* * *

#Weak. Try again,# Tarow orders, and I flop on my side, groaning.

#I’m trying! I’ve been trying for a week!# I whine, and the Alfā Werewolf sighs.

#How did Hermione ever put up with you?#

#Hey! I resent that! She actually likes me,# I bark, and I roll onto my paws.

“Er, Tarow, I don’t think yelling at her will actually teach her anything,” Ginny says from the other side of the small clearing in Leilaki’s lap. The Werewolf had shifted into her human form to properly cuddle Ginny.

“She’s not trying hard enough, it should be instinctual,” Tarow grumbles.

“Well, she was born with it, so it’s probably more instinctual to be a wolf than a human,” Ginny shoots back, and all four of us think about that.

#She might be onto something,# I bark, and Tarow crosses her arms.

“Of course she is, she’s my Mate,” Leilaki says proudly, and Ginny smiles up at her.

#I suppose . . . I need you to relax for a second.#

#What?# I bark, when suddenly I feel Tarow’s Alfā pheromones pressing down around me, forcing me to pull in and away from it. I wince, struggling to keep myself from tensing up, and suddenly a sharp pain cracks in my chest. I let out a whimper, when suddenly a brilliant green light fills my eyes.

* * *

I let out a howl that I can’t hear, as my whole body goes completely numb. The sharp feeling of pins and needles fill my blood, and I start to shake from it. I hear muffled voices around me, and I shiver from an intense cold blast whipping around me. I struggle to get to my paws, but my limbs are too weak.

“Astoria?”

I blink, trying to clear my blurry eyes.

“Astoria, can you see me?”

I roll onto my back, and I see three faces staring down at me.

“What are you all looking at?” I groan.

“You, silly,” Ginny breaks out in a smile, and I slowly start to smile as well.

— . —

 _Latebra_ = Concealment Charm (Latin: Concealment) 2x


End file.
